


Look on the Bright side

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mexican Horror, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After i watched "Enter the Cuervo" THEN I pondered: what if Zoelyn (Candi Milo voiced her as well as Zoe Aves) was somehow Opie's (voiced by Grey Griffin, who played Frida Suarez) arch rival?





	Look on the Bright side

Opie: Look on the bright side

Zoelyn: Bright side? More like a just-barely-enough-light-side...

Opie: Okay, then! Look on the just-barely-enough-light-side, that's the right side to see!

Zoelyn: Really?

Opie: Yep! You just gotta remember you can open lots of doors- even closed ones, don't ignore! When you're tripping in the glade, time to make some lemonade! You just gotta embrace each day!

Zoelyn: Hey!

Opie: That's right! Then shout out a big HEY! Zoelyn, what else can I say? Things shouldn't feel like work when they're play! To the fullest, live your life every day! Oops! I think I've just run out of cliches! So in conclusion, in case there is confusion, to this little ditty, I've tried!!! To show that life's a fun ride when you look on the bright (both) or the barely-enough-light-siiiiiide!


End file.
